


trickle || pieck finger

by annieissosexy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, Fingering, Knife Play, Lesbian, Oral, Pain Kink, Pieck Finger - Freeform, Smut, dom reader, lesbian smut, pieck - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieissosexy/pseuds/annieissosexy
Summary: turns out the cart titan has a thing for knifes
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	trickle || pieck finger

a gentle creak sounded under your foot. the hairs on the back of your neck stood up and for a moment every inch of your body felt still.

after a moment of pure silence, your foot refound the floor. heart still pumping in your ear. there was only the faint glow of one lit matchstick between your fingers to illuminate the way. that would have made things tough, had your path not been outlined so many times prior to this.

but those creaky floorboards remained unknown, meaning every now and then your foot would press onto a loose one. much to your own discomfort.

if anyone found you in this corridor, it wouldn't be good. to say the least. while 'marleyan' soldiers were allowed a lot of places...this area was not one you were permitted to.

each step made your muscles tense as you continued down the area. eyes trained on the doors lining the opposing wall in case anyone came out.

eventually your eyes met the dark door. your paste quickened as you opened it cautiously, using the key from the underside of your belt to unlock it first. the small jingle type noise emitted made your actions stutter a bit.

but you got in.

the match flattened with a little puff of air and you tucked the dead stick into a pocket located on the uniform so no potential evidence was found afterwards and used against you.

at those points during the explaination, you thought yelena was being a little melodramatic. who's going to notice matchstick ash in the office? but now you're there, it seemed to make complete sense.

plus, some of the marleyan soldiers already seemed weary of you. so there's no doubt if something was found stolen all fingers would point in your direction.

that thought made your spine shiver.

"focus" you muttered in attempt to bring attention back to the matter at hand. a silvery light pooled into the room via multiple large windows; flimsy curtains hung over them to blur it. a scent of polished leather and parchment filled the inside and made your nose crinkle a bit. it was so different to back home.

avoiding the windows best as possible, you started to retrace the steps yelena had laid out carefully for you.

not this cabinet, not this one, not this one...wait was it this one? no it can't be, it's the one on top. but the one on top isn't painted? yelena said it was painted right? or did she say it was next to the painted one-

a small creak stopped your thought trace. it wasn't under your foot.

with a silent movement, you ducked down and slightly under the desk at the center of the room. one hand flying to the small dagger tucked just under your belt.

your chest failed to rise or fall as you stayed silent as possible.

a few more sounds came from outside the door. so small and quiet that someone without a trained ear would miss.

trembles in your lips and thud of your heart indicted just how much you wanted to be swallowed into the floor right now.

another creak. another little pat.

then it was quiet again.

you stayed still for a couple seconds more to ensure that any danger had passed. figuring it was probably just an on-duty soldier or something was the solution you came to in the back of your mind.

legs straightening again, you started to look around the space. but your thoughts just muddled. fuck.

it must be this one.

you lunged to the nearest cabinet and slipped the drawer open. the fact there's no lock or anything would have been surprising, had you not been living here for the past seven months and come accustom to their odd ways.

one hand flickered over the papers, skim reading each header to find whatever bullshit yelena needed. the other hand stated carefully pressed against the blade under your belt.

is it here?

the unnatural lettering confused you a little, but basic marleyan had become fairly easy to understand at this point.

it's here.

got it.

your teeth pieced your bottom lip to retain the little excitement that had jolted your mind when the long awaited papers had got to the palm of your hand.

a crinkle disturbed the silence as you folded over the paper so it could tuck into your clothing discreetly. eyebrows furrowed with cringe at the disturbing sound. more anxiety tinted your mind and you quickly figured it would be best for a lot of people to get moving back to your assigned room.

making sure everything was in the same place as before, you tiptoed back over to the door.

creak.

your teeth clenched together as you shoved your back onto the wall beside the door. automatically taking the knife from your belt and balancing it between your fingers a palm.

another few creaks and pats came from directly behind the door. obviously whoever it was, wasn't afraid of being caught out there.

so it's a warrior.

but which one. fuck fuck fuck.

nervous nausea hit your stomach. a gentle little squeak came from the door knob that started to rotate.

the door opened, moving slowly towards your face. at least you were slightly hidden for a few seconds.

dark patch of the back of someone's head came into view. a lighter, beige looking cloth covering their body, brushing their ankles just above bear feet.

immediately you recognised her.

just before her head could turn towards where you were pressed against the wall, you moved. both hands lunging towards her own as one knee pressed into her stomach with a swift movement to wind her. a little gasp of shock barely managed to lift before you had her hands held against the walls above her head.

the gentle lighting of the blurred moon through the curtains highlighted her droopy grey eyes and strands of loose hair brushing her forehead. it was obvious from her drowsy expression and messy hair that she had just woken up.

we're you that loud?

but you payed as little attention to her appearance as one hand latched over her wrists, pressing them against the wall to limit her movement as the other hand gripped the blade against her neck.

"y/n l/n?"

the calm, breathy tone surprised you a bit, considering you were literally holding a knife to her neck.

sucking in your cheeks, you refused to answer. what were you supposed to say? yelena did not plan this out.

"why are you in here?"

"what's it to you?"

a little raspy chuckle managed to slip past her lips. you ground your teeth and pressed the cool blade further to her neck. she shuffled a little with discomfort.

"i thought you didn't hesitate to kill anyone" she commented calmly, in reference to words you'd probably spilled when joining the marleyan soldiers. 

a little sparkle in her darker eyes started to show as her mind woke up.

she hissed a bit as the blade pressed harder. a neat line of red had started to show against the pale spance of her neck. the cut wasn't deep enough to kill her, just enough to let out a bit of blood.

"do it"

your eyes moved from the cut formed on her throat to her eyes. a little smile tilted on her lips and amused glint in her eye.

for a moment the little anger in the pit of your stomach made you want to slice her neck right open. how the fuck was she so comfortable with a blade embedded in her literal neck.

"i can't, pieck"

she's a warrior.

you gently took the knife from her skin. her eyes gazing down at the blood stained blade.

for a moment you were going to wipe the little amount of blood off using your uniform. but that would be dumb. anyone would notice that. and surprisingly, bloody clothes on a soldier isn't very common.

pieck noticed the internal struggle.

but what surprised you more was when she leaned forward, arms stretching a little above her head where you refused to let go. eyes dropping a little as her tongue poked past her chapped lips and slowly licked up the flat side of your blade. the red splotches disappearing behind her tongue.

a strange stir fluttered in my lower stomach.

pieck leaned back again, comfortably against the wall. a small smile on her lips. the hints of smugness would have pissed you off, was it not for how distracted your head was.

she just licked her own blood.

and for some reason...it was incredibly attractive.

you bit the inside of your cheek and slipped the (now clean) blade beneath your belt again. the free hand coming back to her neck and firmly pressing against the long red strip you caused.

a small whimper shook pieck's chest.

your eyes widened a bit. your hand pressed again to the damaged part of her neck.

pieck emitted a long, slightly pained, exhale. but from the way her head tilted back and eyes fluttered, you could tell she didn't hate the stinging.

"are you going to tell anyone that i was here?" you questioned quietly, eyes staying trained on the silver complexion of pieck's features.

"that would be moral" she replied in a small hum. her eyes seemed a little glossed over with daze and lips parted a bit to let out exhales of discomfort. your hand clamped again, earning a tremble.

your tongue ran over your teeth with irritation. if she told anyone you'd be absolutely done for.

with a small glance at pieck's face, which was now dusted a little redder from what you could see, you nudged a foot between her bare ones. they parted a little more to fit your boot.

the blade came back to your palm, it's small glint from the pool of moon light caught pieck's attention. almost auditable whine leaving her lips.

amusement started to prick at your mind and you experientially pressed the smooth side of the cool steel on the lower part of her neck. she didn't make much of a reply, shifting a little and glancing at your eyes before looking down again.

without turning the blade, it dragged down. no harm being caused other than the small rush of adrenaline shooting after the cold touch of steel.

her pale collarbones and pretty neck tensed under it.

once you reached the top of her low cut neckline, the blade turned up and continued to move. exerting a little bit of force to slit the material.

a small tear sounds interrupted the heavy breathing of the woman under you.

her skin being revealed more and more every second as the dress tore downwards. the sharped tip of the blade gently scraping over the soft skin of her upper cleavage.

a strange fluttery feeling erupted through your stomach.

just the sight of pieck's flushed face and small pants, proving through the little lift and fall of an almost bare chest, made your insides weirdly tingly.

with the distraction of your muffled mind, the blade had slipped a little and caused her dress to split right down to the center of her ribs.

a gasp slipped her mouth.

"shh"

she blinked a few times, shuddering under the cold tone of your demand.

but your eyes were focused elsewhere. the swell plump of her chest that had previously been hidden by her night dress, was completely open. the beige cloth parted to her sides. her perked buds looked slightly purpled under the dim light.

you swallowed, hoping the heat rising to your face would drop.

glancing up at pieck's face for any sign of discomfort, you leaned down slowly. the tips of your lips coming in contact with her bare shoulder. electrical pulses shot through your mind at the slightly lavender-sweaty scent of her.

her shoulder untensed under each little butterfly kiss on her collar. but you quickly balanced out that calmness by bringing the knife up to the top of her chest and back down and up and down. the tip pressing slightly into her skin to create a little bit of pain down the valley between her breasts.

one hand still clamped over her wrists, pinning them tightly to the wall so she couldn't make any move to distract you. plus, the tiny shakes and restricted trashes was making the both of you more into the situation.

the patters of pecks started to turn into open mouthed kissed and then to the tender sucks on patches of skin that looked too bear in your eyes. little whines and quiet moans sounded from where pieck's lips hovered just above your head.

purple splotches started to appear over her skin.

a satisfactory smile crept its way onto your lips as you finally detached from her skin. the slight taste of salty sweat from her skin lingered.

pieck's head leaned back a bit, lips parted to release a little whine when you moved away from her neck. strong red blush coating her face.

"are you going to tell anyone i was here?" you repeated, leaning into her face to the point each breath hit your face back.

the small lump of her adam's apple bobbed. her grey eyes glanced at the knife pressed to her upper stomach before back to yours.

she shook her head 'no'.

corner of her lip curled upwards with an almost smug smile.

your teeth ground together.

the leg stuck between her feet moved upwards with swift pace. grazing over the bare inner thigh and finally touching her heat.

another yelp left her mouth which you quickly silenced with the firm press of the knife into her stomach, not killing her of course.

but the smug smirk from her face quickly dropped into a moan as an ever bigger smirk crept through your face.

"move" she whined, eyes half lidded as the sense of pleasurable realise shot up her lower stomach.

a small scoff left your mouth. "you're not in a position to be making orders"

pieck tried to glare at you. it didn't work very well as you moved your leg subtly beneath her. she released a deep, sweet moan through her lips that kissed your ears. it's strange addictive nature encouraged your leg to shake again.

"mmm"

your thigh moved back and forth at a slow pace. relishing in the way her body reacted, grinding down a little for the extra sense of friction and blissful moans slipping through her lips.

"y/n~"

flutters bugged your stomach again when she groaned your name out in the low, raspy tone she had. the urge to make her feel so good controlled your actions.

a whine left her throat as you dropped your leg, kneels buckling until you crouched on the floor. your hands left her wrists, allowing her to move.

your eyes broke from hers as you focused. one hand gripping her ankle to move it further from her other. the other hand still gripping the blade tightly.

the practically ruined nightdress moved upwards. her slender legs coming out beneath it. a little glisten coating her inner thighs made your lips turn upwards with amusement.

you laid a small kiss on her thigh. under your lips her muscle tensed up. you laid another kiss, slightly closer to her core than the last.

her breathing became heavier as her hands fiddled at the dress.

"plea-"

"is someone in there?"

pieck's face flushed a little. a shock of worry pierced your stomach.

"it's just me" the woman replied with a shaky tone. your eyebrow twitched.

"why are you in there?" the guard replied after a moment, probably debating whether they ought talk back to a warrior.

"i'm-"

pieck stumbled over her word as you pressed your face to her heat. nose pressing to her swollen bud as your tongue licked a solid strip over her.

"are you okay?!" the guard asked with a serious tone.

her hands tugged at your hair. "i'm okay! i-i'm just get-ting so-mething"

your tongue continued to lap, getting faster every few seconds as your hands caressed at her thighs. she started trembling at the effort of repressing moans.

"are you sure?"

"yes"

pieck let out a long sigh as the guards footsteps finally started to fade away.

you begins sucking her little bud into your mouth, heat pooling not just in her lower stomach but all over your excited form as well.

your hands stopped massaging her bruised thighs and instead helps her legs slide forward over your shoulders to gain better access to her core. 

her lidded, grey eyes capture your eyes in a dark, intimate stare as you admire how they clouded with lust. 

her grip on your messed up hair tightens as you gaze back at her equally intently. the beautiful, raspy moans and streams of curses that spilled from her mouth hypnotised your actions.

she clenched around your tongue to signify her fast approaching orgasm. you sense it too and begin alternating between licking and sucking. 

and within moments, she come undone accompanied by a low, strained moan.

although your movement slowed, you didn't stop them, helping her ride out her orgasm. her sweet juices fell to your lips which you gratefully licked away all remaining on her thighs with a tenderness that hadn't been present previously.

pieck panted above you, eyes closed and head leaned back. standing up, you took a moment to appreciate her face. the pale skin she had looked more pink now, her eyes sparkly and lips swollen from biting at them herself. the moon spilling through the windows added to the natural beauty she held so well.

"are you going to tell anyone that i was here?" you muttered a little weaker than last, considering your jaw ached a bit.

pieck let a little lazy smile lift her lips. her legs were wobbly under, but she stood up. your stomach did a little cartwheel as you watched the woman stugge because of your actions.

"maybe not if you walk me to my room"


End file.
